


In-Flight Amenities

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kind of in a way), Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Castiel in Lingerie, Castiel in Panties, Come Inflation, Dehumanization, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Objectification, Omega Castiel, Oral Knotting, Prostitution, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Castiel, Sex Worker Castiel, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Teen Castiel, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Omegas owned by airlines were either offered in-flight or they were placed in one of the public use stands in the airport.





	In-Flight Amenities

Castiel’s parents had quickly sold him to an airline the second he had presented as an Omega in a bid to settle their debts. An untouched, young male Omega could go for millions especially if the right corporation purchased it. The price was even higher if the Omega was considered beautiful.

At the moment he was one of two complimentary Omegas on the airplane he had just been guided onto ten minutes ago. They were available on request, as part of the ticket cost, for First Class and for a healthy fee anyone else on the plane could make use of him if he wasn’t chosen for the in-flight breeding stand where he would see stationary use when the plane leveled off.

Omegas owned by airlines were either offered in-flight or they were placed in one of the public use stands in the airport. Castiel had spent his first Heat in an airport public use stand, gagged and bound, while he’d taken knot after knot in his aching cunt until his Heat had ended. Then he’d been cleaned, checked by a doctor and put on the next flight for in-flight use.

The pilot stepped onto the plane and immediately headed towards them. A key unlocked the built in compartment he remained in when not in use. Castiel stepped out when indicated for inspection. He kept his eyes adverted, submissive as he had been trained, while he was looked over. His lingerie had already been changed from the previous flight, his cunt thoroughly cleansed and plugged, while any other come stains had been washed away.

He presented his cunt for the pilot to inspect, earned a hum of approval, before the other Omega was inspected.

They both waited in their caged compartments, near the other amenities the flight offered, as the plane filled. It wasn’t long before a flight attendant was opening the door to his compartment and leading him towards an Alpha in First Class.

The Alpha was big, burly and already had his hard cock out. “You always bring me the prettiest Omega bitch on offer, don’t you?” the man asked the flight attendant who smiled and offered an _of course_. “Well?”

Castiel walked to the Alpha, allowed big hands to move him as the man saw fit, before his plug was pulled out and he was guided so he was straddling the big Alpha.

“You got this one fresh off presenting, didn’t you?” the Alpha asked it absently. “Young bitches are always so fucking tight.”

Castiel reached back, gripped the Alpha’s thick cock and guided it to his cunt. His breathing shuddered in his chest at the painful stretch as he started to sink down onto the Alpha’s thick cock.

The plugs were just big enough that a passenger didn’t need to waste time fingering an Omega loose to fuck but he would quickly adjust after several knots.

Castiel whimpered into the ball-gag almost constantly in his mouth as his inner muscles flexed and spread to accommodate the Alpha’s girth.

“Very fuckin’ tight.”

Hands gripped his hips as people continued to board the plane. Castiel didn’t pay them any mind. He braced his hands on the Alpha, legs spread and knees pressing down, as he started to fuck himself on the Alpha’s cock.

He worked his hips, moaning softly into his gag, while the Alpha swore and fucked up into him with a groan of enjoyment. “They made a good purchase when they bought you.” The words were rough as Castiel continued to move, body trembling and cunt producing more slick as the scent of Alpha arousal flooded his senses.

The other Omega was led past him to another First Class passenger.

Castiel worked his hips faster and faster, drawing the Alpha closer and closer to a knot, as the noise in the plane increased with more passengers boarding and commenting on the two Omegas working in First Class.

“Fuck. Move faster, bitch.”

He immediately complied, forcing himself to ride the Alpha faster and harder, as the hands on his hips forced him into a pace the Alpha wanted. Castiel ground his hips down, rocking his hips and clenching, with another muffled moan at the feeling of a growing knot pressing against his cunt.

The Alpha gripped him tighter and fucked up against him, grinding Castiel’s body down, until the knot pressed into Castiel’s cunt and swelled up to lock them together.

Castiel jerked and came, cunt flooding with slick, as his inner muscles greedily milked the Alpha. As pleasure swelled inside of him he went limp with a whine on the Alpha’s lap.

This would be where he would be staying as the plane took off, tied with an Alpha, until the knot went down and he was escorted to the next passenger. It was hardly safe but there was little concern about an Omega that could be replaced just as easily as any other piece of equipment.

The Alpha pawed at him, hands roaming over his body, while occasionally grinding Castiel down on his knot and moaning against his neck until the Alpha’s knot shrunk. He slid off the soft cock, plugged his cunt and was led to the next Alpha.

Castiel went from Alpha to Alpha until the plane leveled and the flight attendant escorted him to the special in-flight breeding stand in First Class.

He was strapped down, an O-ring gag replaced the ball gag in his mouth, before he was left for more _active_ use.

It never took long. An Alpha stepped up behind him, pulled his plug and fucked into his cunt without a word. Thick fingers dug into the meat of his hips as the man pounded into him, grunting and groaning, while another Alpha stepped up to use his mouth.

Castiel gagged several times when the Alpha forced himself deep, cutting off Castiel’s air, but the gag ensured he didn’t bite and the restraints kept him firmly secured.

The sounds of fucking, moans and groans and the slap of skin on skin, mixed with light chatter and the sounds of the plane’s engines.

His body jerked each time that spot inside of him was hit, sending spikes of pleasure through him, as the Alphas roughly fucked him at both ends. The other Omega had been led out of First Class and was likely servicing passengers paying extra for an Omega to knot in-flight.

“Pretty Omega whore.”

“Fuck it feels so good. So fucking hot and tight.”

Castiel kept himself limp and pliable on the stand as both Alphas greedily used him and knotted him. His cunt clamped down on the knot buried inside of him, milking it, while he tried his best to swallow every single drop the Alpha knotting his mouth gave him.

Some come spilled out of the sides of his mouth, trailing down, as the sounds of the Alphas enjoying their orgasms reached his ears.

By the end of the ten hour flight his belly noticeably bulged and he had come all over him. It was dried on the backs of his thighs, his ass and cunt, on the pretty lace and his face.

He climbed off the last Alpha, plugging himself and stumbling after the flight attendant, before he was led back to his compartment where he was locked in.

The plane finally landed, the passengers disembarked and Castiel was led down the ramp to the Omega maintenance room. He was stripped, unplugged and thoroughly hosed down.

“Omega CN256 needs to be fed and watered, rested for five and placed in section 4C for public use. We have a lot of holiday traffic and that’s one of the highest trafficked areas in the airport. An extra Omega is needed to support public demand.”

Castiel shuddered as he stood under the cold spray before a tube was pushed into his cunt and water started to rush inside of him.

“Omega DW696 will return for in-flight work. It is scheduled for public use at its next flight’s destination airport. Feed it and put it in the green lace. I need it ready in an hour.”

Castiel looked over to see the other Omega being cleaned. He watched green eyes, hooded and dull, stare at the supervisor in charge of placing Omegas.

The Alpha female looked at both of them before she turned to walk towards the other Omegas who had just been brought in for a cleaning.

“Think they would notice if I got a knot in?” the young Alpha cleaning him asked the other Omega maintenance worker.

“Only if I got one in too.”

The scent of Alpha arousal was more than obvious but Castiel didn’t say anything as the hose was removed, cold water rushing out, before the process was repeated again until he was clean to satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I don't think I've seen anywhere else. Hopefully some of you enjoyed this one!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
